


closure

by starksheart



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, JJ is the best girlfriend, Lots of tears, Original Female Character - Freeform, Sobbing, Supportive Girlfriend, can i order a hug from jj?, jj gives great hugs, kidnapping mention, original unsub character - Freeform, torture mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksheart/pseuds/starksheart
Summary: Could you take care of a broken soul?Will you hold me now?Will you take me home?Lorelai Sullivan testifies against Grant Hansen, the family annihilator that murdered her parents but left her alive, set after he returns to finish off what he started.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	closure

a/n: Edited it with capital letters, didn't care for them and thought it looked pretty and aesthetic without them but thought since someone got offended over the lack of capital letters I'd add them 3 sorry for offending you guest

Closure, a sense of resolution to a chapter in one's life. that's all Lorelai had ever wanted, the whole reason she joined the FBI in the first place was to find the closure that she never received due to Grant Hansen going into hiding after he realized he screwed up by leaving a target alive. she was supposed to be there with her parents but instead she snuck out without even saying goodbye, the last thing she ever said to her parents was that she hated them both. last words can impact you for a lifetime and her last words certainly did as it contributed to her survivor's guilt. after 20 years of searching only to find nothing, Lorelai had a chance of finding closure as grant had resurfaced, threatening her. she couldn't tell her team, she lied to them for months, she ghosted her girlfriend to protect her which absolutely broke her heart. a month before the kidnapping, she and JJ had started a relationship, except they kept their love a secret because Lorelai knew that if Grant had even a slight inkling that Lorelai was in a relationship with a single mother, it would end in blood and tears for both of them.

After hours of torture and the brutal death of a loved one, Grant was finally caught after decades of being in hiding. that should have been the end, that should have given her closure but it didn't as he was still alive, she still had to live knowing that he was out there breathing. all she could do was testify against him and hope he gets life imprisonment with absolutely no chance of getting out. she agreed to testify, she was determined to make sure that he spent the rest of his life in prison. JJ was amazing, she had supported her unconditionally, doing whatever she could to ensure that her girlfriend was comfortable and feeling okay. she was everything that Lorelai needed, comfort and shelter, whenever she was with her, she felt she was at home and in her arms, she felt safe.

The entire time she was on the stand, she felt exposed, the entire team was there as well as the public, she recounted every single thing that grant ever did to her, the years of trauma, the torture, what he did to her parents, it was all out there in the open and she could never take it all back. it was like those nightmares you would have as a teen where you would be naked in front of the entire school, except she wasn't naked. she stayed relatively composed, she didn't let herself break down, she had to remain calm, remain the strong one as she felt that if she didn't, she would let everyone down and the thought of that terrified her to her core.

The fight was over, she had won but the damage had already been done. the car ride home was silent, JJ drove while Lorelai sat silently in the passenger's seat, her cheek pressed against the cool glass of the window, grant's last words to her after being sentenced playing over and over in her head as if it were a song that you couldn't get out of your head. "you will never be free of me Sullivan, no matter how hard you try, I will always be there," part of her believed that she had nightmares constantly of him, she'd see him wherever she went. JJ pulled into the driveway and looked over at her, Lorelai looked upset, as if she had a lot on her chest that needed to come out. JJ exited the car first with Lorelai quickly following with the older woman power walking inside their house, pretty much ready to break down on the spot. JJ's heart broke for her, she knew how Lorelai had blamed herself for everything that grant had ever done even if she had nothing to do with it. "I'm okay JJ, just... just give me a minute," Lorelai said, fighting back tears, not wanting to break down in front of her, she entered their room and allowed herself to sink into their bed. she clutched JJ's pillow against her chest, finding comfort in her familiar scent, and just broke down in tears, within seconds she was sobbing heavily and shaking like a leaf. JJ entered the room and sat next to her, not even hesitating to scoop her up. immediately sensing her presence, Lorelai discarded the pillow and clung to JJ, allowing herself to break down in her arms after what felt like years of holding in all her tears. "it's okay, you're okay, I'm here, I'm not leaving you," JJ rocked her back and forth, whispering words of love in her ear, knowing that's what she truly needed, to know that she was loved and that she was proud of her. the two stayed like that, with JJ rocking her in her arms while she cried until sobs turned into small sniffles. JJ wiped her tears away gently, "I'm so proud of you for what you did today, he won't ever be able to hurt you again, I love you Lorelai and I will be here for you, for whatever you need," JJ said while brushing her fingers through Lorelai's dark brown hair, something that she knew provided comfort to her when she was hurting, something she knew she needed desperately.

She knew then she would be okay, she had JJ, who made her feel safe, who made her feel at home which was something she never truly had.


End file.
